<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i heard your song before my heart had time to hush it by velavelavela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993831">i heard your song before my heart had time to hush it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela'>velavelavela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Experimental Style, M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>twewy poetry collection so i dont spam the tag with separate fics lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i heard your song before my heart had time to hush it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the fingers seem to sprout from<br/>
a rhododendron, the memories are gone.<br/>
i am nothing but a fighter, i am not<br/>
a peaceful thing. we are hand in<br/>
hand at the scramble, crazy,<br/>
sleepwalking. are we dreaming?<br/>
am i dead?</p><p>why did you take it from me? why this? why do you take and take<br/>
"scrape your knee it is only skin<br/>
makes the sound of violins"</p><p>an annoyance. godishness is lonely. he sits silently<br/>
he shoots<br/>
he isn't there.</p><p>Q THAT IS AN AWFULLY REAL GUN<br/>
A FOLLOW MY LEAD</p><p>walking the streets of the citylike wasteland, the<br/>
back streets blessed with cherrylike color, the<br/>
sewers blessed with thinglike trouble<br/>
what do we eat here? we eat ramen,<br/>
we eat clothing, we eat fabric and noise,<br/>
we eat dead spiky animals<br/>
we eat angel wings<br/>
we eat we eat</p><p>I HAVE GOT SOME BUSINESS OUT AT THE EDGE OF TOWN<br/>
CANDY WEIGHING BOTH OF MY POCKETS DOWN</p><p>the city looks like its on fire when<br/>
night falls, and the<br/>
lights breathe through the fog<br/>
like frog bellies<br/>
and cats whose bellies you rub<br/>
and </p><p>not the only one, return the hourglass to the shop<br/>
where hourglasses are held,<br/>
restart the week</p><p>i cried all the way back to my home from anger<br/>
i cried until it hurt my chest and i broke open a <br/>
stone fruit (they dont grow here) and i tried not<br/>
to choke on it. i am already dead.<br/>
what did they do with my body? my chance to live--<br/>
i have won.<br/>
the.<br/>
game. ? ? ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<br/>
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<br/>
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<br/>
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p><p>and again,<br/>
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo<br/>
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo<br/>
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo<br/>
O</p><p>between and all, in love like<br/>
nonsense. in love with a god,<br/>
in love with your killer,<br/>
in love with soft hair.<br/>
i love you like soft hair.</p><p>they took your bones until they were gone<br/>
they shattered them and hid them<br/>
around the city. the song that's played<br/>
on the streets, the song of cars and<br/>
smog--</p><p>i heard your song before my heart had time to hush it<br/>
i heard your song before my heart had time to hush it<br/>
i heard your song before my heart had time to hush it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. divine cityscape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i am a light haired god<br/>but also a child with skin<br/>soft as an infant's<br/>and when i cry it is not tears<br/>it is all vocal,<br/>but i will not say that. i will not<br/>admit that. i will do nothing but puff my<br/>chest, become light,<br/>laugh like winter thunder,<br/>and hide my violet eyes behind<br/>linked fingers when i catch myself<br/>in the dirty city puddles--<br/>that is not me.<br/>but i have chosen this.<br/>i have unwound these buildings<br/>and wound them back<br/>to make the music box<br/>begin again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>got this one published in my school's literary magazine and i think that's actually hilarious. july '19</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. back alley gunfight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i have a gun in my right hand and then i'm<br/>not holding a gun in either hand and<br/>then i'm pointing it and releasing the<br/>bullet and smiling i know who i am<br/>i know who i am and what i'm doing i<br/>have a gun in my left hand but it's not<br/>there it's bloody mist across my shirt<br/>it's paint on the wall and spilling<br/>trash bags i have 1 gun between 2 hands<br/>i have it pointed i shoot it twice i lick my palm<br/>i have no gun i wave that palm like<br/>a branch and there is no gun in his hand i have<br/>a gun i am not pierced he has no gun<br/>i don't need a gun</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jul '19</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. love these little dudes. the song, like noted in the description, is "only skin" by joanna newsom, one of my favorite artists and lyricists. heres a link to the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UUe3Q54qFg and the lyrics https://genius.com/Joanna-newsom-only-skin-lyrics</p><p>also i cant believe i got away with doing a songfic in 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>